plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing Zombie
Dancing Zombies are Zombies that moonwalk across your lawn, summon 4 Backup Dancers and may look similar to Michael Jackson, depending on the game version. It is the 9th Zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. There is now a new dancing zombie with his Backup Dancers. Suburban Almanac Entry Dancing Zombie Any resemblance between Dancing Zombie and persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Toughness: medium Special: summons back-up dancers Dancing Zombie's latest album, "GrarrBRAINSarblarbl," is already rocketing up the undead charts. Overview The Dancing Zombie dances onto the lawn and summons four Backup Dancers, which appears somewhat like a straight cross. These five zombies will dance at the same rate, and will stop moving if one of them has to stop or is slowed down through freezing. If one or more Backup Dancers die, and the Dancing Zombie is still alive, it summons Backup Dancers until it dies. Note: The newer version of Dancing Zombie is slightly stronger. The older Dancing Zombie always summons Backup Dancers on the second column from the right, while the newer version of the Dancing Zombie summons them on the first column. The newer Dancing Zombie also eats faster than the older one. Absorbs 17 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 9 normal damage shots. Strategy The Backup Dancers have low health and can be handled by a competent lawn defense so you shouldn't concentrate on attacking them. To easily deal with them, simply place an instant kill (like a Squash, Doom-shroom or Cherry Bomb) near the lead dancer. Also, it is one of the more deadly candidates for a Hypno-shroom, as although any already summoned Backup Dancers will not be hypnotized, it will summon new hypnotized Backup Dancers. Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms are very good against these zombies, because their fumes will damage the lead dancer as well as the shielding Backup Dancers. Another weakness of the Dancing Zombie is that he and his Backup Dancers must stay in their cross formation. This means that if one Backup Dancer is frozen, slowed, or blocked, this will affect the rest of the zombies as well (this only applies to movement speed; if a zombie is frozen or slowed but another zombie is in range, it will eat a plant at the normal rate). Because of this, using movement-restricting plants like Kernel-pults and Snow Peas are a good idea. If you want to block this zombie with a Wall-nut or Tall-nut, you should plant it in the row that the Dancing Zombie itself is in, preferably where the hindmost Backup Dancer is; because otherwise the formation will simply walk onward after the Backup Dancer dies. I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels Plant Dancing Zombies in rows (or next to rows) with many Potato Mines or Chompers. If the first plant in the row is a Potato Mine, make sure to plant it in the back row so it doesn't get destroyed. Also, if there is a Chomper in the first column of the row you plant it in, make sure to plant a plain Zombie or Imp first so it cannot eat the Dancing Zombie (not necessary for new dancing zombie.) . Don't plant it in rows with Fume-shrooms, or Spikeweeds, which can hit both it and the Backup Dancers at the same time. Another strategy is to plant the Dancing Zombie in a cleared row in between two heavily defended rows. Another useful place to use them is where you have cleared a row but a nearby row is very heavily defended, i.e. would take more than two Football Zombies to destroy. It will very probably summon a Backup Dancer behind the last offensive plant, allowing you to get the brain. On the other hand, if there is a Sunflower you really want, this isn't that helpful, although the Sunflower probably will still give you some Sun. It is probably best to make a dancer zombie start in the back, because it takes time for the zombie to summon the backup zombies. one idea is to plant a hypno-shroom when a dancing zombie is a quarter in the next square just make sure that there is no backup dancers too near. P.S. if you hypnotised the lead dancer you should see new hypnotised back up dancers Achievements The Achievements "Walk This Way", "Disco Is Undead", and "Thrilling the Zombies" are unlocked by using a Hypno-shroom to hypnotize a Dancing Zombie, but the latter achievement name was changed when the zombie was changed. This if no Zombies kill them, it will summon hypnotized Backup Dancers. New Dancing Zombie Although this Michael Jackson-inspired zombie was present in the game before Jackson's death, the estate of Michael Jackson objected to its inclusion in the game (more than a year after his death), claiming it resembled Michael Jackson too closely. PopCap Games agreed to remove the zombie from the game, and replaced it with a more generic disco-dancing one in a leisure suit and afro in an update to all future releases of the game. Gallery Dancing-Zombie.gif|Dancing Zombie Fume-Shrooms, Magnets and Puffshrooms.jpg|The Dancing Zombie as a seed packet (to the right) New-Dancing-zombie2.png|New Dancing Zombie Dancing Zombie.JPG|The Dancing Zombie in Almanac 1549296-dancingzombie thumb.jpg|Another photo of the old Dancing Zombie Dancers.JPG|Multiple New Dancing Zombies! dancers 2.PNG|A lot of old Dancing Zombies Trivia * The old Dancing Zombie resembles pop superstar Michael Jackson who, coincidentally, died less than a month after the release of the game. ** It was actually created in tribute to Michael Jackson's "Thriller". * If the lead zombie bites a Hypno-shroom, he will summon hypnotized Backup Dancers. * The text in the Suburban Almanac stating that any resemblance to any persons is coincidental was not changed when the Dancing Zombie's image in the game was. * The new Dancing Zombie has a dead goldfish inside its shoe, a nod to Disco Fishbowl Platform shoes from the 1970's. * If the Dancing Zombie or any of its Backup Dancers are slowed down, paralyzed, or blocked by a plant, the rest of the group will slow down with it or not move, respectively, as well. * The new Dancing Zombie walks and summons Backup Dancers faster. * The Dancing Zombie and its Backup Dancers are the only zombies that have been restyled so far. * When the Dancing Zombie shows up and is slowed down, it will still be at normal speed (although later on, he's slower). * The new Dancing Zombie is featured in the Windows Phone 7 trailer for Plants vs Zombies, The new Dancing zombie is dancing some random moves, including the splits to some disco music. The Imp and Zombie Yeti are also featured in this trailer. (The Backup Dancers are NOT featured in this video) * The music when the Dancing Zombie summons Backup Dancers is the same as when the "dance" code is activated. * The old Dancing Zombie wears Michael Jackson's white glove. * The old Dancing Zombie will stop doing the Moonwalk and summon old Backup Dancers when it meets a plant. * The Dancing Zombie is the one of the zombies that doesn't have a stand out the others being Imp and the Dolphin Rider Zombie. * The old Dancing Zombie, the Imp, the Zombie Yeti, and the Football Zombie are the only zombies that have normal feet (excluding the zombies that don't step on land). * The old Dancing Zombie does the "Moonwalk" on its standing animation. * The new Dancing Zombie does a "Point and Raise" dance on its standing animation. * The Dancing Zombie only appears in level 2-8, 2-9, 2-10, the Wall-nut Bowling 2 minigame, and Survival levels (excluding the Roof). * It is possible that a Dancing Zombie that is standing right infront of a lawn mower, not setting it off, could summon a Backup Dancer behind the lawn mower, passing the lawn. The lawn mower will not activate. * If you freeze a Dancing Zombie while he's moonwalking, he will turn on the spot and summon Backup Dancers directly. * The old Dancing Zombie represents someone from the '80's and the new Dancing Zombie represents someone from the '70's, which makes it weird that the new one was from an older timeline. * The new Dancing Zombie is one of the five zombies that have eyewear, the others being the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Snorkel Zombie, the Newspaper Zombie and the Pogo Zombie. ** It is unknown how the zombies are able to wear eyeglasses, as they do not have noses or ears to rest them on. (The Snorkel Zombies and the Zombie Bobsled Team have straps on their eyewear, which hold them up.) ** The new Dancing Zombie may have ears to hold their eyeglasses. This is unconfirmed, as the ears are covered by his hair. * The Dancing Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Dolphin Rider Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the zombies that don't have single lacerations on their clothes. * A 'G' version of this game was released, excluding the Dancing Zombie, because it was made before the update and it resembled Michael Jackson too closely. * Aside form the changes, the text on the Almanac and music played when Backups are first summoned are the same. * Sometimes during I, Zombie levels, the old Dancing Zombie might toestand just before entering the house even if it still has all its zombies. * The Dancing Zombie does not appear in the roof, due to the fact it does not make sense for the backup dancers spurt out from the roof tiles. The other land zombie not to appear in the roof is the Digger Zombie. * The new Dancing Zombie is featured in the Windows Phone 7 trailer, shown dancing under the glow of a disco ball. * The new Dancing Zombie is one of the three zombies to appear in the''' W'''indows Phone 7 trailer of the game. The others are: Imp and the Zombie Yeti. * Despite rare due to the backup dancer in front, it is possible for the dancing zombie himself to eat your Brains. * In I,Zombie levels, the old Dancing Zombie does the Moonwalk in 5 blocks while the new Dancing Zombie only does in 3 blocks. * There's a glitch in Pool level, if you kill Dancing Zombie in time, he will only summon 2 Backup Dancers. See Also *Backup Dancer *Hypno-shroom *Wall-nut *Zombies *Snow Pea *Night Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies Category:Night Category:Zombie Groups